Encounters
by xxravenwingxx
Summary: Beka keeps running into Rosto, and he keeps calling her Terrier.  [RostoBeka, spoilers if you haven't read Terrier]


I haven't written anything in forever, so here is something at last. It is based on the newest series by Tamora Pierce, so this contains spoilers for "Terrier". Also, this hasn't been beta-ed, so forgive any mistakes. And this is rated T because I feel like it. Hey, i mention a doxie (aka. a prostitute), so that counts, no?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beka, I don't own Rosto, I dont own Corus, I own nothing. I'm just a poor college student. So don't sue me, please?

* * *

Of all the days in the year to do this, it would have to be today, I thought grumpily, dodging a sewage-filled pothole and slipping past several drunken coves who didn't have the sense to get out of my way. Sweat rolled down my face and back in waves, soaking quickly through the light black cotton of my tunic. The air seemed heavy with moisture, the heat unbearable as I skidded around the corner, almost running into a vendor as I slowly gained on my target. 

Why the rusher had to pick today, the hottest and muggiest day of the summer yet, to take a quick run through the city, I couldn't understand. If I'd had a choice, I would've found the nearest trough and dunked my head in rather than chase the fricking Rat. But it wasn't my choice.

I growled softly as the rusher tripped on a ragged cobblestone, landing on his face as I caught him at last, my knee firmly pressed in his back. He was too distracted by the ground in front of his face to resist much as I hobbled him and dragged him to his feet. At least the bugnob had enough sense to figure out that the chase was over. I didn't fancy having to run after him once more.

"That was an interesting chase, Terrier."

I didn't look away from the Rat, but I frowned slightly as I headed towards the Jane Street kennel. Goodman and Tunstall would know to find me there. "Why do all you people insist on calling me a Terrier?" I complained to Rosto for what had to be the hundredth time.

His grin said it all as he fell in next to me. "Elsewise we'd have to keep calling you Fishpuppy, that's why. I thought you didn't like that name," he retorted, eyeing a doxie who winked boldly at him from a nearby doorframe.

I freed an elbow so I could jab him in the side with it, appreciating his wince as he turned his eyes away from the good-for-nothing mot. "I don't, but couldn't you just call me Cooper instead, or even Beka?"

He chuckled as we turned the corner. We were close to the kennel, and Rogue or not, no Rat wanted to be too close to the cages. "I would, but what would be in the fun in that?" Rosto winked at me as he vanished into the crowd, leaving me to shake my head and haul my Rat in for some justice.

* * *

I arrived back home on Nipcopper Lane weary to the bone, a large bruise spreading across my right cheek, and a newly healed bone in my arm. My collarbone had been snapped as well and was still so stiff I could hardly move my right arm. The collarbone was thanks to a brawl in the Cesspool. Some scummer felt that he'd been cheated on something or another, and combined with hotblood wine, it was easy to see how things had gotten out of hand. We'd gotten stuck as a riot had broken out, the crowd turning violent quickly. My Dogs weren't in much better shape than me, which made me feel a little better. 

"You look like a right mess." Rosto was leaning against Aniki's closed door, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed me critically. "Sorry I couldn't send help, but I didn't want my people getting tossed in the cages. 'Sides, I didn't even know that you n' Tunstall and Goodwin were in the thick of it until you three had already gotten out."

I scowled as I brushed past him, ignoring the sudden goose bumps as my bare skin touched his while I unlocked the door very gingerly. Even though the bones were healed, they were stiff and still hurt like hell. "You're as bad as the Night Watch," I muttered, dragging my feet as I tossed my purse and baton on the floor. I could take care of that in the morning after I'd slept off a bit of the healing. The boots came off next, toppling over as I tossed them towards the corner, landing haphazard. The braid followed, my hair remaining crimped even after the last of the strands were pulled apart.

I could feel Rosto's eyes on me as I went about my business, the hair at the back of my neck prickling, a shiver running through me, despite the heat. We were both silent for a moment as I turned to glare at him, letting him know firmly that he needed to leave. Now. Finally, he moved forward to steer me to my bed, slinging an arm casually around my shoulder. I protested at first, but gave in quickly as he pushed me into it, covering me with a light blanket. This felt wrong. Rosto was putting me to bed, and I was startled that he was making no attempt to take advantage of me and jump in with me.

"You can clean everything tomorrow. I'll tell Kora it was all my fault," he remarked with a lopsided grin as I gave up my pathetic fight, simply watching him as he put out all my candles. He closed the door softly behind him, but not before I caught one last comment: "Sleep well, Terrier."


End file.
